


there's nothing more cruel than only nine lives

by xotalia



Series: oh how fast the evening passes [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Wow, add me on minecraft, anne has a fever, but who wouldn't lol, cathy is worried, headcannon: anna can and WILL beat the shit out of you, headcannon: anne scratches her neck when she's worried, i would die for jane seymour, it's not about anne texting her but close enough, this is the first time i've actually like.... mentioned the show in a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotalia/pseuds/xotalia
Summary: checking my phone frequently for someone's message was not a thing i used to do,until i started talking to you.





	there's nothing more cruel than only nine lives

_ checking my phone frequently for someone’s message was not a thing i used to do, _

“i’m fine.” anne says, pushing cathy away. “you don’t need to check my temperature.”

“please? just once?” cathy pleads, releasing her death grip on the thermometer.

anne, who was usually the first up with a type of energy that even an atheist would hold a cross up to. when her bedroom door was cracked and she hadn’t slammed it by eight, cathy knew that something was up.

anne scratches the scar on her neck, a nervous tick that cathy picked up on early into their relationship. “okay. but only once.”

“under your tongue,” she mumbles, focusing. she looks down at it. “you’re at a 104. you can’t do the shows today.”

“cathy! i’m fine. i feel fine. watch.” she gets up from her bed and immediately clings onto the wall. she gets up and helps her sit down on the bed. 

“wow! you’re not doing the shows today.”

she pouts. 

cathy shakes her head. “i’ll go and tell the others.” 

__

cleves volunteered to stay home and watch after anne. her reason was that she could not only take care of anne, but she can beat the shit out of her if need be. cathy also volunteered, of course, but cleves won over. she said that she would text or call if there was an emergency. 

this made cathy engrossed in hers. 

“we’re on in five.”

“shit!” cathy barely stops herself from yelling while she rushes up to get her costume on.

jane looks at her and frowns. “what’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“um,” cathy fumbles around with the zipper before jane comes up to assist her, “i’m worried.”

she hears jane hum from behind her before finishing on her costume and turning her around, and placing her hands firmly on her shoulders. it makes cathy feel like a child. “you shouldn’t be, cathy. anne’s been through worse than a fever. if it’s an emergency, we’ll know.”

“i know.”

jane’s hands move down and grab cathy’s and squeezes them. “now. she wouldn’t want you worrying about her all show, cathy. let’s go out.”

cathy smiles as she and jane go out, infinitely more relaxed. 

_ until i started talking to you. _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm getting a six chicago playbill i'm so excited
> 
> title is from million dollar bills by lorde! i promise i listen to more artists
> 
> comments and constructive criticism is Very appreciated :)


End file.
